Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-12-2(-3r-3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -12 {-2(}\gray{-3r-3}{)} $ $ -12 + {6r+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6r {-12 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6r {-6}$ The simplified expression is $6r-6$